


It's just a baby.

by Geekygirl669



Series: I really wish things weren't like this. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Poe and Finn meet up with Rey and Chewbacca while there in hiding.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: I really wish things weren't like this. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719196
Kudos: 10





	It's just a baby.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Finn asked nervously as he bounced the baby up and down in his arms. 

“Yeah Finn it will be fine.” Poe nodded as he looked around the bar. “She’s six months she won’t remember us being here.” 

“I just don’t like the look of this place.” Finn told him as they found a seat. “I don’t get why we had to meet them here.”

“Because were supposed to be keeping a low profile and no one will recognise us here.” Poe told him for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“She’s six month and were taking her to a bar that can’t be good parenting.” Finn mutter as he made silly faces at his daughter.

“She won’t remember.” Poe told him with a laugh. “And it’s not like we’re going to be here for that long, or like we could have left her with someone else.”

“I know it just feels wrong.” Finn sighed. “How long till there supposed to be here?”

“Not long.” Poe promised as he grabbed one of Lyyr’s hand smiling down at her.

Finn and Poe sat in the bar for half an hour making faces at their daughter before Finn started to get a little annoyed.

“They were supposed to be here over half an hour ago.” Finn moaned as he handed his daughter to Poe. 

“I know but something probably came up and they’ll be here as soon as they can.” Poe told them as he got his daughter in the right position to feed. “We’ll wait just a little while longer then we’ll go.”

“If we get spotted were done.” Finn pointed out being a little dramatic.

“Were not going to get spotted her Finn.” Poe sighed as he tried to get the baby to feed. “The first order doesn’t come here they never have.”

“How do you know that?” Finn asked his nerves getting the best of him.

“Because my dad watched the planet for years when he and mum were trying to find a place to settle down and he carried on looking when the first order rose, he wanted us to have a safe place to go if we needed to.” Poe explained as the baby finally latched on and started drinking.

“Then why don’t we just stay here?” Finn asked a little confused.

“If we stay in one place to long they’ll find us and I think it will be better to keep this place for stuff like this.” Poe explained. “I’ve thought this all through Finn, I had nine months too.”

“Okay.” Finn said knowing his husband knew more about the galaxy then he did. “We should have prepared for them to be late.”

“Yeah we should have.” Poe agreed knowing that when Rey wasn’t on her way to a missions she tended to be late. 

The two of them sat in silence as Poe feed their daughter. 

“You have great timing.” Finn said shocking Poe who was busy burping Lyyr. 

Poe looked over Finn’s head and smiled when he saw Rey and Chewie.

“Hey.” Poe said as Finn stood up to hug his best friend.

“Hey you too.” Rey said as she walked around to give Poe an awkward hug.

“Sorry I would hug you properly.” Poe said gesturing down to the baby in his arms.

“It’s okay.” Rey said as she awkwardly moved away from Poe and the baby looking a little worried.

“How have things been?” Rey asked as she sat down and Chewie moved over to hug Poe. 

“Tiring.” Finn laughed as he took his seat again. “Between the baby and having to move around every couple days.”

“You not found anywhere to say for a while?” Ray asked shocked.

“Nowhere that’s felt safe enough.” Poe told her as he handed the baby over to Chewie who held her surprisingly softly. “There was a few places that felt safe enough to stay for a while but something always happened.” 

“What’s your plan now?” Ray asked as Chewie sat down making cute noses at the baby.

“No clue.” Finn admitted with a shrug. “Leia recons that we still need to be in hiding for a couple months so I guess it’s just going to be more of this.”

“You could always go back.” Poe turned to look at Finn while also keeping one eye on Lyyr. 

“I’m not going back.” Finn told him not very shocked that Poe had told him that. “I’m not going back till you two do.”

“So you’re going to come back?” Ray asked just to make sure.

“Yeah. Leia made sure my job was still waiting for me.” Poe shrugged. “Were thinking of probably waiting till she’s about one before going back.”

“Six more months.” Rey muttered. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I actually miss having you around Dameron.”

“I’ve missed being there.” Poe nodded his eye’s never leaving Lyyr. “But we can’t come back yet.”

“Six more months then we go back.” Finn smiled thinking about being able to see all his friends again. “Might be able to come back a little sooner.”

“Yeah Finn’s going to head back before us.” Poe nodded finally looking away from Lyyr. “Get everything ready then the little one and I will come back.”

“Is there any way you could come back sooner?” Ray asked getting to the main reason this meeting was set up.

“Why?” Poe asked getting a little worried.

“We have an important mission and we need the best pilot.” Rey explained not allowed to go into more detail unless Poe accepts the mission.

“I can’t Ray.” Poe shock his head.

“We need you to do this.” Rey tried again.

“Can it wait?” 

“No it needs to be done in the next week or two.”

“Then I can’t do it.” Poe turned back round to look at Lyyr. “I can’t leave her.”

“It will just be for a day or two.” Rey couldn’t give up not with a mission like this.

“Ray, if someone finds out about her. I can’t take the risk.” 

“Finn will still be with her.”

“I know that.” Poe nodded feeling like the worst person for having to decline. “You’re a great pilot Ray you can do the mission. And as much as I miss getting to fly like that she’s my priority now and until I know she’s safe I won’t take any risks.”

“Okay.” Ray nodded knowing that there was nothing she could to change Poe’s mind. “I’ll do the mission.”

“Thanks.” Poe smiled gratefully at her. “She needs to be changed.” Poe stood up taking his daughter from Chewie and walking away to the bathroom.

“He’s worried.” Finn said when his husband was out of ear shot. “Ever since Ren kidnapped him he’s been terrified.”

“I get it.” Ray nodded remembering back to the state Poe was in when they got him back. “I get it.”

“He barley let’s her leave his sight.” Finn sighed, he loved his husband and how much he loved their daughter but sometimes it did get a bit much. “He’s terrified it will happen to her.”

“You don’t need to explain Finn I get it.” Ray gave him a sad smile. “I remember when he came back, I remember what it was like.”

“He doesn’t seem like Poe anymore.” Finn admitted for the first time. “He worries about everything.”

“Might make him better at his job when he does get back.” Ray laughed a little. “He might actually think before he does stuff now.”

“He might.” Finn agreed. “Can you so the mission without him?”

“Not as quickie but we can do it without him.” Ray nodded. “Well make it work.”

“Good.” Finn smiled as Poe walked back to the table. 

“We only have half an hour.” Poe told them as Lyyr laid her head on his chest. “Then we need to leave.” 

“Do you want to hold her?” Finn asked looking from his daughter to Ray.

“No I’m good.” Ray shock her head. “I’m not good with kids.”

“She’s a baby all you have to do is hold her.” Finn assured her. 

“I’m not comfortable with babies.” Ray shock her head again.

“She won’t bite.” Poe laughed.

“I know she won’t bite.” Ray shock her head as Poe stood up. “What are you doing?”

“She won’t bite, she’ll just sit there.” Poe assured Ray as he place Lyyr in her arms. “Just don’t let her fall.”

“We need to ask you something.” Finn said when Poe sat back down next to him. 

“What?” Ray asked looking up from the baby.

“If something happens to me and Finn someone will need to look after her.” Poe started with a little nervous smile.

“We want that person to be you.” Finn finished with the same nervouse smile.

“You want me to look after her?” Ray asked shocked.

“Only if something happens to us.” Poe confirmed.

“Why me?”

“I couldn’t think of anyone I trust more then you and my dad.” Poe told her. “My dad’s too old to look after her.”

“So I’m your second choice.” 

“Will you do it?” Finn asked ignore the two of them.

“I don’t think I can.” Ray never saw herself having kids, she never liked kids. She didn’t trust herself around kids.

“We trust you more than anyone.” Poe said even though it paned him a little to admit out loud to Ray herself. “I couldn’t think of anyone else better.”

“I have to think about it.” Ray told them. 

“Of course.” Poe nodded as Lyyr started fusing in Ray’s arms. “What do I do?”

“Give here.” Poe help his arms out taking his daughter from Ray across the table. “She’s just tired, never had this much attention before.”

“We’ll see you as soon as we can.” Ray promised Chewie agreeing with her as the two of them stood up a little while later. 

“Yeah.” Poe and Finn agreed as they watched their friends leave.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
